<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Latte Heart by MafuyusSweater</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445840">Latte Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MafuyusSweater/pseuds/MafuyusSweater'>MafuyusSweater</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Barista Victor Nikiforov, College Student Katsuki Yuuri, First Dates, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Meet-Cute, One Shot, Short &amp; Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vicchan Lives, barista Chris Giacometti, makkachin mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:47:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MafuyusSweater/pseuds/MafuyusSweater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuri decides to treat himself to fancy coffee today. He stopped by a coffee shop he has never been to before and ordered a cappuccino and a blueberry muffin. When he walked down to the pick up area he locked eyes with the barista on the bar. He was the hottest person he had ever seen. He had short silver hair that covered one eye, the brightest blue eyes that had Yuuri melting, and when he smiled at him he thought his heart was going to stop working.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri &amp; Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Latte Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote another coffee shop au. This is just a short and sweet story about Viktor and Yuuri’s first date. :-)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Normally Yuuri would just make coffee at home before heading to school but he had a rough day ahead of him and wanted something special to help him get through it. His apartment was very close to this small coffee shop that he always passed but never went inside. The interior was warm and homey with two couches, a coffee table, bookshelf, and a couple of small round tables for two. The lights were old Einstein style with brass metal cages around them and there were a ton of plants throughout the store. When he walked in all the tables were full but there was only one other person waiting for their drink. The person taking his order was a cute blonde guy with sparkling green eyes and a very outgoing and bubbly attitude. He got a cappuccino and the barista convinced him to get a blueberry muffin to go with it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he walked down to the pick up area he locked eyes with the barista on the bar. He was the hottest person he had ever seen. He had short silver hair that covered one eye, the brightest blue eyes that had Yuuri melting, and when he smiled at him he thought his heart was going to stop working. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank god he wasn’t taking my order because I would not have been able to make coherent sentences. God he is so attractive”, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yuuri thought. When he called out the other person's drink Yuuri nearly choked on air. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Ugh, even his voice is hot.”, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he said to himself. After realizing the barista kept looking at him he got self conscious. He looked down at his outfit to see if it was because there was something on his shirt but it looked clean. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder if my hair is a mess. I didn’t really do anything to it today so it probably looks crazy</span>
  </em>
  <span>”, he thought as he ran his fingers through his hair. This made the hot barista blush a little bit and he crouched down out of sight behind the bar. He finally emerged a few moments later and called out Yuuri’s drink. There wasn’t a lid on it which he thought was odd until he walked over to see that there was a cute 3D latte art bear on his cappuccino. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god this is the cutest thing I’ve ever seen! How did you do this?!” Yuuri exclaimed. He took his phone out to take a photo. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Phichit is going to love this</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The barista smiled and said, “it just takes practice, a lot of foam and a spoon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much. It really is incredible. I kinda feel bad drinking it now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh it’s fine. Please drink it. I can always make you one of these again if you come in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I might have to do that then. Thank you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s no problem. I hope you have a lovely day Yuuri.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood there confused for a second before realizing he had to give his name when he ordered his drink. “You too!” He called out before leaving the coffee shop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until he got to class that he realized something was written on the cup. He pushed the sleeve down to see the rest of the message and gasped. The cup said, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hi I’m Viktor, the man who made your drink~ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Here is my number xxx-xxx-xxxx </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I would love to take you out sometime :-)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phichit glanced over to see Yuuri wide-eyed and asked what happened. He pushed the cup over for him to see what he just read and Phichit happily responded, “oh my god Yuuri! You have to tell me everything. But first message that boy right now. He’s probably anxiously waiting for you to text him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri got out his phone, thankfully class hadn’t started yet so he wouldn’t get in trouble, and messaged Viktor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yuuri:</b>
  <span> Hi, this is Yuuri. I would love to go out with you. I’m honestly so shocked you gave me your number.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Viktor: </b>
  <span>hello Yuuri~ why are you shocked? You are one of the hottest people I’ve ever seen. I could hardly contain myself when you walked in the store today. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yuuri: </b>
  <span>Because you are literally the hottest person </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve </span>
  </em>
  <span>ever seen and I look like a mess today !!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Viktor:</b>
  <span> If that is what you look like when you are a mess than I can’t imagine how much more attractive you could get when you don’t. I hope to see that side of you soon. Are you free Saturday? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yuuri:</b>
  <span> Uh yeah I’m free after 1pm. What did you have in mind? :-)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Also, class is about to start so I’ll talk to you later! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Viktor: </b>
  <span>Okay! I’ll think of some ideas and text you again once I have a solid plan for us ♡´･ᴗ･`♡</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They decided to meet up at the coffee shop Viktor works at to grab a cup before heading over to the park for a picnic. Yuuri was pacing around his room while Phichit went through his closet trying to help him find the perfect outfit for the date. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuuri, you are going to have to get ready soon. Don’t you have to leave in half an hour?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at his phone and stopped in his tracks. “Oh shit, you’re right.” He looked up at Phichit and said, “what did you pick out for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laid out two outfits, one was a tight dusty pink tee and slightly distressed black jeans with a couple silver necklaces of varying lengths and two silver rings. The next outfit was a baby blue floral print short sleeved button down, straight leg black jeans, a black necklace with an old silver 50 yen coin. Both outfits would be worn with a pair of Oxford doc martens and simple black belt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Personally, I think you should wear the second one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri agreed and took the pile of clothes into the bathroom as he shouted, “I’m going to take a quick shower and change.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Phichit put away Yuuri’s clothes while he waited and made sure to fix his bed and throw a few condoms into his bedside drawer just in case. He was always worried that Yuuri wasn’t going to date anyone since he seemed to either be completely oblivious to anyone who liked him or he bluntly rejected them saying he needed to focus on school or whatever excuse he used at the time. Not that Yuuri was a mean person, he just didn’t know how to let people down gently without leading them on and learned very quickly that it was better just to be straightforward when it came to persistent people. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuuri walked out of the bathroom as Phichit was just about done collecting his stuff so he could head home before Yuuri left for his date. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much Peach. I don’t know what I would do without you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm probably be a disastrous gay mess who would still be sorting through which pair of pants to wear.”, he teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are absolutely right. But now I need you to leave. I have to start walking down now. I don’t want to be late.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah hot stuff. I’m working on it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Viktor greeted Yuuri with a hug and held the door open for him as they walked into the coffee shop. The blonde cutie named Chris was working again and smirked at the two of them as they made their way to the register. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I get you two unbearably hot babes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viktor turned to Yuuri and asked what he would like. They both decided to get a cold brew, Yuuri’s with soy milk. Since Viktor works there they both got their coffees for free but Yuuri slipped a couple of dollars in the tip jar after they thanked Chris for the drinks. They sipped on their coffee and talked on the way to the park near Yuuri’s university campus.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>After wandering around for a little while they found a spot under a shady tree and started spreading out their food haul. They each decided to bring something to share for their picnic. Viktor brought a bottle of red wine, half a baguette, sliced apples and pears, and a variety of cheeses and sliced meat. He also packed a blanket, knives, and glasses. Yuuri brought tamagoyaki and salmon onigiri which went surprisingly well with the wine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuuri, you have to try this.” He leaned over to hand feed him a piece of baguette, Brie, and pear. Yuuri locked eyes with him as he opened his mouth and took it all in one bite. They were both a blushing mess and Yuuri broke the tension by saying, “Mmm that is so good.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stayed in the park until the sun started setting and Yuuri suggested they should probably leave. Neither of them wanted the date to end so he suggested they could go back to his apartment. He shared the place with Phichit but he messaged him letting him know they were coming back and when they walked in the apartment it seemed that he made himself scarce for the time being. Vicchan raced out of his bedroom to greet the two of them. Viktor immediately crouched down to pet the puppy. “Who is this cutie?”, He said, not looking up at Yuuri. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is Vicchan. He is such a good boy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes you are such a good boy.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He bent down to give his dog attention and Vicchan went wild doing laps around the living room and barking excitedly at the two of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He looks like a mini version of my dog Makkachin.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to see a picture right now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on, I have so many good ones.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They took Vicchan for a walk and shared cute dog photos for a while as they made their way around the block. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they got back they sat on the couch facing each other with Vicchan in the middle. Yuuri was petting his dog and was sharing a story about how him and his roommate got roped into a pole dancing class by one of their classmates but both of them loved it so much they kept going. At one point Vicchan jumped down and trotted off to the kitchen. Viktor looked down briefly at Yuuri’s hands, he wanted to touch them. So he slowly lowered his hand “accidentally” brushing Yuuri with his finger tips causing him to blush but he didn’t pull away. Instead he took Viktor’s hand in his and rubbed circles into his hand with his thumb. Viktor’s breath hitched, heat rose to his cheeks, and his eyes darkened with longing. Viktor licked his lips while his eyes glanced down at Yuuri’s. It seemed like he wanted the same thing because he stopped talking mid sentence and gulped under Viktor’s gaze. They sat there not daring to make a move as tension rose. Viktor was the one who broke the silence, he leaned in close to Yuuri and whispered, “can I kiss you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri swallowed thickly and replied, “yes please” before closing the distance between them. They both sighed as their lips touched, heat rising between them. Viktor placed his hand on the back of Yuuri’s neck, deepening the kiss. They broke away when they heard keys jingling at the door. Phichit walked in a moment later to see the two of them with flushed faces and wide eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why hello. You must be the hot date Yuuri kicked out of the apartment for.” He laughed and said, “I’m Phichit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viktor stood up to shake his hand and said, “Viktor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you Viktor. I hope I didn’t interrupt anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri finally got out of his stunned state to reply, “no we were just uh.. talking…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit looked at him suspiciously but decided not to push any further. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viktor glanced at his phone and noticed it was already 9:30pm. “Shit I have to go. I have to be up at 4:30am tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri said, “I can walk you home. I’ll bring Vicchan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be lovely Yuuri. Thank you.” He looked at Phichit who was in the kitchen grabbing a glass of water. “Thank you for letting me come into your apartment. It was nice to meet you. I’m sorry I can’t stay to chat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He replied, “it’s alright. I’m sure I’ll be seeing a lot more of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, this is me.” Viktor stopped outside of a small brick apartment building with a flower garden and gated courtyard out front. “Thank you for such an amazing date. I haven’t had this much fun in a long time. I hope I can see you again soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had a lot of fun too. We should do something next week! Just text me which days you are free.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay I will! Good night Yuuri.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night Viktor.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They leaned in for another kiss as they hugged each other goodbye. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>